


Repress

by Deerbot



Series: Maverick Zero and X AU [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Emetophilia, Maverick X, Maverick Zero - Freeform, Premastication, regurgitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload of an old fic I deleted.</p><p>Maverick Zero/X AU. X suffers some withdrawal symptoms from Zero's virus, who quickly tries to make X feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repress

Zero was deep in sleep recharging when muffled whining woke him up. Zero was sitting up and leaning against a cave wall while he held X in his lap. The hands that had once been curled against Zero’s chest were now clenching as X hiccupped and sobbed.

“He must be having a nightmare.” Zero realized.

He called out X’s name and gave him light shakes on the shoulder, which proved enough to wake X. He looked around surprised as if he didn’t know where he was. Zero, having noticed his agitated mood, slipped his free hand into X’s who instinctively held it. The sensation was enough to bring back some awareness to X.

He held Zero’s hand tightly, the security bringing him enough composure to calm down. He turned his head towards Zero’s in hopes of receiving a comforting gaze from his friend, but the second they made eye contact his panic came back. Something about the red in Zero’s eyes wasn’t right, he realized. Something about where they were wasn’t right either. Everything wasn’t right but he just couldn’t grasp why.

And he knew he didn’t feel himself either. He felt he should be more composed, but the feeling of everything being wrong and terrible only made him tremble and cry again.

Zero curled around X, surrounding him with more of his body. This wasn’t the first time X became this way. Rather, it was an early sign that the virus in X’s body was dangerously low. The virus had impacted his systems so terribly that even if he were to sober up from it he’d still suffer withdrawal. His moods would turn frantic and deranged until he went practically mad. The only way to cure it would be to infect him with more virus. X was incredibly uncooperative in his withdrawal state though. He trusted no one once it started, madness forcing him to mistrust and attack everyone. Even Zero had a hard time dealing with him.

Luckily Zero was prepared. Zero learned that on occasion X’s body would go through the virus faster than usual. Once he realized X was beginning to enter withdrawal his body began preparing the necessary resources to feed him more virus. He felt bad for X though, who was confused and frantically mumbling.

“Where are we”

“We shouldn’t be here”

“I feel strange”

“I can’t think”

“Wh-what’s wrong with your eyes? There’s something wrong about them…” X managed to speak through his cracked, sobbing voice. The only response Zero gave was bringing his hand to X’s face and caressing his cheek, gently shooshing him. It was like dealing with a small scared animal.

Unable to deal with the stress of his intrusive thoughts, X began to regress. Zero cradled X in one arm while X clung to the other desperately. He pressed Zero’s hand against part of his face, drowning out his mumbles into his palm as tears streamed from his eyes. He rocked in Zero’s lap while his wide, panicked eyes stared off into nothing.

Although Zero hated to see him suffer, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for enjoying X’s state. X was defenseless, barely able to form a coherent thought let alone do anything. Zero was the center of his world right now. If Zero left him or removed a single arm, even if just for a moment, X would shriek and panic.

Zero’s systems alerted him that he was ready for feeding. He took a moment to observe X more. X had stopped mumbling, instead distracting his mouth by sucking on Zero’s thumb. He was lightly rocking now, trembling and occasionally twitching. Small whines and coos escaped from his throat.

X felt that as long as he had Zero, then everything would be okay. Everything would make sense eventually. Zero would take care of everything. Would take care of him. Everything would be okay. His thoughts soon became obsessively focused on Zero.

Zero tried prying his arm away from X’s tightening hold. As expected X began throwing a fit and let out a cry, desperately trying to cling to the arm and bring it back. Zero quickly used it to reposition X for feeding before letting him cling to it again. With the arm returned X quieted down, now holding it in a death grip against his chest.

Zero smiled with soft eyes as he stared down at X. He cared for him more than anything, and seeing his sweet, precious X need him so much sent a deep feeling of love and nurture through him.

He brought his face down to X’s and began nuzzling his cheek against his. X could feel a tingling sensation that rushed from his face to his mouth, stomach, and throat. His thoughts were still incoherent, but he began feeling strong urges he didn’t quite understand. He nuzzled his own face back to Zero’s and began licking him. He was especially fond of the softness of Zero’s lips and soon focused all his attention there. Zero opened his mouth slightly to let X’s tongue in.

X slipped his tongue in curiously. The more he did this with Zero the more the tingling sensation intensified. It filled his whole body with a warm heat and desire, and he wondered why. Zero began using his tongue to play with X’s, increasing X’s curiosity. The two were now deeply kissing. X’s body was being prepared for feeding though, so he began sucking on Zero’s mouth.

Zero was now ready to feed X. He worked hard to hunt down the necessary amount of food to be able to support both of them. He wanted to fill X with all the virus he wanted from the reservoirs his body prepared for X and only X. He chuffed a couple times as vomit began rising in his throat and into his mouth. X was unaware of what was going on until he was suddenly lapping up Zero’s vomit into his mouth.

It tasted amazing to him, like nothing he had ever had. The sensation drove his whole body crazy and focused all his urges into one goal: feed. He aggressively suckled against Zero’s mouth wanting more of the strange substance in his body. He couldn’t believe something tasted so good, would make him feel so good… but then there was something he sensed that wasn’t right about all of this…

X’s eyes snapped open as he flinched and gave a strong push against Zero. Zero wrestled him back into his lap right away as X gripped his own head with his hands and began to scream in pain.

Zero thought that perhaps he spent just a bit too long admiring X’s virus deprived state. He desperately tried to bring his mouth back to X’s. If he could just feed him enough of the virus it would calm him down. Each time Zero tried though X would try to shove him away or refuse to open his mouth each time Zero’s made contact with his.

Zero decided that they were going to have to do this the hard way.

Zero mumbled an apology as he tightened his hold on X’s flailing body. With his free hand Zero tightly gripped the sides of X’s cheeks and squeezed, forcing his mouth open. X squirmed and shrieked under him, his small hands attempting to pull Zero’s arm away. Zero positioned his head over X’s and brought his mouth near his. He didn’t trust X to not bite his tongue in this state, so he hovered his mouth just over X’s instead of connecting them.

Zero opened his mouth wide as he gave a couple of throaty grunts and coughs, then vomited a small stream of virus from his mouth into X’s. X coughed and spluttered, trying to spit out the virus. It no longer tasted like the greatest thing in the world to him. It tasted horribly bitter, like medicine. Zero’s aim hadn’t been perfect and some of the vomit fell along X’s face and down Zero’s fingers. It was hard to aim with X squirming so much.

He felt another wave of vomit, a larger one, creep up his throat. This too he coughed up directly above X and into his mouth below. There was enough to fill X’s whole mouth and spill over. X had no other choice but to swallow or else choke. He quickly swallowed it up to regain his ability to breathe. He began crying again, still weakly attempting to pull Zero’s arm away from his cheeks.

Zero continued a couple more times, each time X swallowing as much as he could to avoid choking. Soon he gave up fighting with Zero. He was limp in Zero’s hold, letting him do as pleased to him. Zero hated seeing him so defeated. He just wanted X to return to normal.

X was still making no attempts to suck on his mouth, so he continued holding his mouth open and aiming vomit into it. Zero could finally aim with X no longer squirming, but it wasn’t saying much now. X was a complete mess, streams of vomit having spilt all over his face and even onto his body.

Finally, Zero could see some life returning to X’s eyes. He carefully let go of X’s cheeks and experimentally brought their mouths together. Much to his relief, X began to lightly suckle. His expression was still blank, but at least they’d made some progress. Zero could tell that the earlier struggle they had left X rather weak, so he let him suckle a small stream of vomit instead. X weakly sucked and whined. His hands roamed around Zero’s arm curiously. It was as if X hadn’t even remembered what happened earlier.

X’s earlier intrusive thoughts were replaced with newer, less upsetting ones now.

“This tastes good”

“This feels nice”

“Zero feels nice”

“I want to stay here forever”

X’s suckling became stronger and stronger, and so Zero let a maximum continuous stream of vomit eject from his stomach. He continued cradling him, happy to see X finally calmed down and hungry again.

X continued to feed for a few moments after the stream stopped before letting go of Zero’s mouth. He hummed as he curled up and hid his face away from Zero’s gaze, trying to be coy. Zero smiled at him. He couldn’t help noticing X was still a mess though. He brought his hand to X’s face and began maneuvering it around so he could lick up the mess. X giggled as he felt Zero’s wet tongue slide around all over his face. Zero pulled away when finished and gazed down at him again.

X felt suddenly mesmerized by Zero’s face. It looked so gentle and soft. He brought his hands to it and began softly running his fingers across it. X found himself most fascinated by Zero’s eyes, but couldn’t figure out why.

Soon he felt a great tiredness take over and yawned. Zero took this as a cue that he was ready to go back to sleep. He repositioned themselves again so they were comfortable. X curled into Zero’s chest and began dozing off.

“Zero…” was the last word X mumbled before finally falling asleep.

Zero stroked X’s hair, fond of his peaceful expression as he slept. As long as they were together Zero would take care of him. Zero gave X a soft kiss on the cheek before returning to his own slumber.


End file.
